legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P5/Transcript
(Back at Amanda's house, Daniel and the team are seen watching T.V) Daniel:.... Adam: Man, this has been going pretty well for us so far. Oliver: Yeah you'd think Salem would try harder to get to us. But no. Adriana: Well don't jinx it now guys. Jamie: Yeah! You'll make the bad guys show up again! Amanda: I rather enjoy the peace and quiet while we can get it. Oliver: You just wanna play with the infants. Amanda: What and you don't? Oliver: Not particularly. Amanda: Hmph, you'll warm up to them eventually! Oliver: Not likely. Daniel: I wouldn't be so sure. You might be the next one to adopt an infant. Oliver: And have one of them bond with me? No thank you. Amanda: Hmph! Oliver:.... Jamie: Does he hate me? Oliver: I don't hate you Jamie. I just find bonding to be a bit....uncomfortable. Jamie: Ah but bonding is to show we like you. Oliver: Still, I heard it feels weird. Amanda: Well-...Umm... Adriana: You're not wrong there. Oliver: Exactly. Adam: Aw you can't judge them for bonding. Oliver: *Rolls eyes* Amanda: Well what do you guys want to do now? Daniel: I just wanna try and relax. Adam: Me too. Amanda: Well, I guess we can- (The group then hears the sound of a few trucks driving by. They turn to see some M.A convoys driving past with M.A Operatives running after them) Amanda: Huh? Daniel: The hell?? (The scene then cuts as the group heads outside and runs up to an Operative) Daniel: Excuse me sir! Operative: Hm? Amanda: What's going on? Operative: We're mobilizing to the Shadowrealm. Adriana: Why? Operative: The Defense Force needs backup. Those Insurgents came back with a pretty nasty vengeance. Daniel: The Insurgents?? Operative: Yeah. Oliver: Should have known they'd be back at it. Adriana:.... Operative: I need to rejoin the others. Stay safe all of you! *Runs off* Daniel: Well. Looks like its back to the Shadow Realm. Adam: Yeah. Amanda: W-Well, it can't be that bad. Can it? (Back in the Shadowrealm outside the Command Center, a horde of Insurgents and rioters are seen protesting outside) Rioter #1: BRING THEM OUT!!! Rioter #4: Give us those goddamn Commanders!!! (An Insurgent wearing stolen Shadow Operative armor stands on top of a car) Insurgent: Bring out your Commanders before we break down these doors and come in ourselves! Insurgent #2: Too many innocents have died already! You want there to be more! (Inside, a portal opens as Daniel and the others enter) Amanda: *Looks out the window* Oh, crap... Oliver: Is it bad? Amanda: K-Kinda? (Adriana looks outside) Adriana:.... Oh my god.... (The others then look) Daniel: Oh crap. Adam: There's so many... Amanda: How are we supposed to deal with this? Adriana: I-I have to talk to them. I have to make them stop. Amanda: Huh?? Adriana: It's our only hope! Daniel: Adriana they won't listen to you! Adriana: They listened to me before when I started this madness! They HAVE to listen to me this time! (Adriana runs outside) Adam: Adriana! (Outside, Adriana is seen looking at the Insurgent group) Adriana:..... Insurgent: No more asking! Bring us the Commanders or we burn this town to the ground! Rioter: Hey look! (Adriana begins approaching the group) Insurgent:..... Adriana: Everyone! Listen to me! Insurgent #2: Its Adriana. Insurgent #3: She's still alive. Adriana: What are you all doing? (Adriana stops in front) Adriana: Have you all gone mad?? Rioter: What do you mean!? Insurgent #2: We are doing what we gathered together to do! Adriana: We gathered together to remove the Defense force from power! Not go on a murder spree! Insurgent #1: Sorry Adriana but plans have changed. Insurgent #4: Cinder Fall wants the weak removed from this society. She commands it! Adriana: What!? That's Alkorin's way of thinking! We are not his followers! Insurgent #1: And we're not yours either. Insurgent #2: That's right. Cinder told us about your betrayal. Adriana: Everyone please. Listen to reason. This isn't is gonna improve anything. Insurgent #1: You should've thought about that when you betrayed us. Insurgent #4: Shadows are built for conflict, and we're thirsting to start one. Adriana: Everyone, I'm serious! Salem and Cinder are tricking you, they just want you to- (A fireball then strikes Adriana and launches her back) Adriana: HNNG!!! (The others are seen watching) Daniel: !! Amanda: Adriana!! Daniel: Shit, come on! (The others go and run outside before they help Adriana up) Amanda: You okay?! Adriana: *Grunts* I'm fine. But... (The heroes look as Cinder and her allies walk up) Daniel: Shit... Cinder: Well, we meet again. Adam: Come to run away again cowards? Cinder: Not this time. Insurgent #3: She figured you'd show up, so we let her and her friends stick around. Insurgent #6: Now we get to see you all suffer. Oliver: Shit... (The group stands ready) Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Daniel: Huh? Burning Sun: *Voice* Something's on the roof above you. (Daniel's eye looks up at the roof) Daniel:..... Burning Sun: *Voice* It's something hostile I'll tell you that much. (A figure then appears on the roof) Daniel: !! (The figure jumps) Daniel: !! SHIT!!! (The figure lands on Daniel, knocking him down) Adam: Bro! (Adam is smacked in the face by a scorpion tail) Adam: *Thinking* What!? The hell?! ???: *Maniacal laughter* (Adam lands on the ground) Amanda: Adam! Adam: Son of a bitch...That hurt. Amanda: *Helps Adam up* You good? Adam: I'm fine. But that was friggin' unexpected. Daniel: Adam no! (The man steps on Daniel's hand) Daniel: ! GNN!! ???: Better keep that mouth shut if you know what's good for you Light boy! Daniel:... (Daniel looks up at the man who has a crazed look in his eyes, ready to kill) Daniel: You're threatening the wrong person you scorpion freak! ???: Hmph! Cinder: Hm, impressive work Tyrian. You got one of the Hendricks siblings. Daniel: You're with this asshole?? Cinder: In a manner of speaking. Daniel: Shit... Burning Sun: *Voice* My time to shine Daniel. Do it. Daniel: Not in the situation for that Sun. I call you out, I get killed. Burning Sun: *Voice* You don't know that. Daniel: I do know that. Tyrian: Who ya talking to kid? Burning Sun: *Voice* The dude who's about to kick your arachnid ass! Daniel: *Whisper* Shut the fuck up you're not helping! Burning Sun: *Voice* Yes I am! Daniel: *Whisper* Not very well! Amanda:.... Emerald: The hell? Burning Sun: *Voice* Don't you start either! Daniel: They can't hear you dumbass! Burning Sun: *Voice* Hmph! Daniel: Damn, now I know why they call you Burning Sun. Oliver: Oh screw this. (Oliver speeds forward and kicks Tyrian off of Daniel) Tyrian: Gnn! Daniel: Oliver! Oliver: How about you stop arguing with Sun and get up to fight?! We got some psychos to beat down! Daniel: *Stands up* Don't gotta tell me! It's not my fault Burning Sun's so heated! Burning Sun: *Voice* Let me out! I wanna kick some ass! Daniel: Alright alright chill! Come on out Sun! (Burning Sun then emerges from Daniel's body) Burning Sun: Alright! Who's first?! Cinder: Hmph. Daniel: You all really caught him in the fighting mood. Burning Sun: Yeah! Come at me, I dare you! Cinder:....*Nods* (The Insurgents all arm themselves) Burning Sun: Alright then! Daniel: Here we go! (The heroes prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts